So I Thought You Were Dead
by PrettyBrinny
Summary: Edward comes home after being gone for six months, but Bella and Charlie aren't there. Bella gave up hope that Edward would ever come home when Victoria came. And who did Bella change into? My first fan-fic so please be kind. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Preface EPOV

I was coming home. It had been two long, grueling years since I had seen my beautiful Bella, and now I was going home.

When I got there, after flying through the forest, feeling exhilarated, I jumped into her room. I quickly scanned the room and was surprised she wasn't here. I mean, I had expected her to have gone to collage, but it smelt like nobody had been in here for a few years. I noticed not everything was gone. Some clothing was missing, all her favorite books, her quilt, all gone. Even the things I had hidden under her bed, gone.

But the weird thing was what was left. Her backpack was filled to the brim with homework from the middle of her senior year at Forks High School. Her computer had been left untouched. I went to turn it on, and when it didn't, I noticed that there was no air conditioning on. No electricity for that matter.

I then smelt the blood on the ground Bella's and Charlie's. What had happened here? I also smelt three vampires. I smelt Victoria's, and two I didn't recognize.

I silently left her room and heard no one in Charlie's room. It was left the same as Bella's. Clothes streaming about, things left out of place. I went downstairs and looked in the fridge. Milk expiring about 18 months ago was in the fridge. All the food looked old and well, even in human terms, gross.

Something wasn't right. I quickly ran to the Forks City Park. A memorial was there that hadn't been there when we left for Maine. A billboard of missing people in Forks sat in the middle of the entrance, started by good ole police Chief Charlie Swan. Unfortunately, Charlie and Bella were in the center.

Immediately, I understood. Victoria had come here, for my Bella, and had killed her and Charlie. There was no other explanation. The two other vampires I had smelt had obviously been accomplices and had gotten rid of the bodies. I was going to find Victoria and kill her. Then, the Volturi were going to give me my wish of death.

Suddenly, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were there, pulling me away from the billboard. I grabbed Bella's missing person's ad as one last memento before the grief I felt completely surrounded me, and my heart was finally gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- This will be brief. I have messed with the story's time line a little bit. I can't exactly remember, and, just like Bella, I don't want her to get too old. Please review, I don't mind constructive criticism, just don't bee too cruel! –Veronica--

Chapter 2- BPOV

Today was two months. Six long months since I had seen _him_ last and the pain I felt daily was almost unbearable. I wanted Charlie to understand, but he never seemed to. But today, I was going to stop being a Zombie. I was going to be normal. The movie last night had convinced me of that.

Walking into school, I noticed a few things. New haircuts, styles, and people (wow) were everywhere, and I couldn't believe how much I had missed. I think I was finally ready to move on.

Coming home that afternoon, I was thinking of going to La Push to see Jacob. Maybe he could be a good friend in a time where I needed them to get through it all. As I went up to my room to dump my stuff off, I saw a vampire on my bed. My heart sped up and my breath came quickly. This wasn't because I was so happy and joyous to see the vampire. This wasn't Edward, or any Cullen. In fact, this wasn't even a vegetarian vampire. Here was one of my nightmares, come to life. I saw her bright red hair streaming carelessly around my pillow and her dark, burgundy eyes piercing my dull, chocolate, eyes.

"Isabella Swan, you are finally home," Victoria cooed. "I've been waiting all day for you."

"Why are you here," I stated, trying to sound brave. "I would leave if you are here and up to trouble, Edward won't be very happy when he comes home from his trip and finds you were here and hurt me."

"Dearest Bella, I know your Eddie- Poo won't be here for me. I stopped by his house. Actually, I have been going there for four months now, and he hasn't been here at all. Why would that be, Bella. I know Edward dumped you."

"Okay, then. Why the hell are you here, Victoria?" My patience was wearing thin. I just wanted her to get it over with and kill me already.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you, why would I. It would just be helping you and Edward. Oh no. That would never do. I am going to kill you in a different way. I am going to turn you into a lonely and miserable vampire."

Just then, Charlie got home. "Bells," he yelled, coming up the stairs. He opened the air into my room. Victoria goes and wraps her arm around his neck in a split second.

"Oh, dear Isabella, you have made this much, much more fun," she started. "You aren't going to be all alone. No. You are going to be responsible for the death of your father, as well as yourself. How does that feel, Bella?" And with that, she sank her teeth into Charlie.

I screamed at her to stop as Charlie's blood dripped onto the floor. "No! Victoria, stop! It is me you want. Don't turn him into a vampire! Just kill me! Please!"

"Bells, what is going on? Who is this? Oh My God! This freaking hurts! Bella! Run away! Save yoursel—"Charlie's bewildered screams were cut off by a gag Victoria had gotten. I was sobbing now.

"Your turn, Princess." Victoria started towards me, looking ready to kill. Charlie's blood was dripping to the ground. The smell was making me dizzy. Victoria's eyes were a little bit redder, from Charlie's blood, I realized. Then, she bit me.

"Goodbye, Bella. Until we meet again."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- Sorry for not updating to whom ever read this... and sorry to Ms. Meyer. I forgot my manners.**

**No matter how much I may wish, beg or plead, I don't own the fabulous Edward and Bella and Charlie and Victoria. Sorry If you thought otherwise because my writing is just that amazing.**

**~~~Veronica~~~**

Chapter 3- BPOV

Three long twisted days later, Charlie and I started to feel the fading in our fingertips. I started to smell our blood in a new way. It wasn't the nasty, rusty salt smell anymore. It took all I had not to lap it off the floor when I woke up.

Thankfully, I woke up about ten minutes before Charlie. I quickly started grabbing essentials for our flight. We had to leave, and fast. I knew just the place to go for the next few years. Canadian Wilderness. It seemed fool proof to me, so I packed me and Charlie's most important memories when a floorboard gave way.

Carefully lifting it up, I saw all the things that had disappeared when Edward left me. I suddenly realized how much he truly disliked, even hated me. Instead of taking them with him, he hid them from me to rot, so he didn't ever have to deal with them again. If I could have still cried, I would have been bawling, but the time for tears was gone, and I had work to do. I got all our pictures together just in time for Charlie to start waking up.

ChPOV

I looked over and saw Bella gathering our things together. We were leaving, and soon. I noticed that something in her room smelled heavenly, like the most perfectly fried fish. But that was crazy. There wouldn't be fried fish in Bells' room.

The pain was finally gone and I stood up, ready to get back on my knees to lap up what was on the floor when Bella said, "You don't want to do that, Dad, that is our blood."

Horrified, I immediately stopped. "Bella, what are we?" I asked, scared for the answer.

"We are, well, this is awkward, I was hoping to never have to deal with this again. My chest feels like it wont stay together for much longer, but anyway. We are now vampires." My look must have shown my disbelief, because her next sentence was one of explination.

"That woman who was here and bit you was named Victoria. Edward," she paused here, it still pained her to say his name. "Dad, the blood smells very appetizing, so could we go outside, where we can clear our heads?" I nodded. "Follow me," she said as she sprinted out the window, jumping gracefully down.

I watched amazed and thought I would never be able to do that. But, as I jumped out the window and followed her quick, small body through the forest, I quickly saw how different I was, how different my baby was, and I was wondering how she carried all the suitcases without falling over. I was amazed and scared. Was I ever going to see my home again?

Bella led me to the most amazing meadow I had ever seen, and I noticed, as we stepped out into the sun, how we sparkled, and I was ready to listen to Bella's story, and believe it. I was ready for a new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- If you want to see Bella's motercycle, I have the link on my page.**

**And, as always, Ms. Meyer is the genius who created Twilight and all its characters**

Chapter 4- BPOV

100 years later

Time passed, and life went on. Charlie took the news pretty good, considering how shocking it was. My Canadian wilderness plan worked pretty well, all things considered. After about one year, we were able to make our way back into civilization, so we found out what had "happened" to us. We were missing. Our house would remain untouched for one more year, and then would be cleared, but always the Swan home, for any Swan to go to Forks.

We also went to Volturra, and I met Aro, Caicus, and Marcus. They found us fascinating. I had my mental shield, of course, like I had when I was a human, but that was thought to be and inherited trait, since Charlie had almost the same mental shield as me. Some things were let into his, like when the little prick Jane tried to attack us, I felt nothing, and Charlie only a mild discomfort. Charlie's power was that he could control people with his thoughts, and I could copy powers. That is why our powers hadn't worked on each other.

And Charlie and I didn't look half bad either. I had waist length Chestnut hair that was wavy and shimmered down my back. My ice pale skin would glitter in the light, and my big doe eyes could win over the harshest of critics. The only flaw I saw was that my top lip was only slightly out of proportion with my bottom lip. But other that that my curvy, shapely, body, worked with vampires, as well as humans.

Charlie was a handsome, middle man with a full head of wavy hair and a charming smile. His eyes still crinkled when he smiled, but his pot belly was gone. And the most surprising thing was he still enjoyed his fishing. Ironic, huh? His favorite catch? shark. Yum… yeah, right.

But after about five years, we decided to leave with our new mates. Charlie had his life time mate, Chelsea, who had once been Aro's personal guard. She could repel people. I left with mine, who I won't name. But ours was more of a relationship to satisfy needs. He found his true mate after about three decades, and that was fine with me. I was truly happy for him.

After about 100 years, Charlie, Chelsea, and I decided to go back to Forks. No vamps were rumored to be there.

And for about six weeks, we settled into our old home, which no one was suspicious of. They just guessed we were distant relatives who also had the Swan name. Charlie was my biological father, and Chelsea was my step mother of so many years, I called her mom. My mom had died a long time ago. We just didn't say how long ago.

We renovated the house, and it was funny to see the 100 year old milk still in the fridge. Nobody had been here and seen the blood, which was odd, but I really didn't care, so that was okay. Charlie and I had seen our memorials in the town. There was one in the Forks Park for the both of us, one outside the police station, and one outside the library at the high school.

I couldn't go by Bella here, it was just too obvious, and so I went by Izzy. Charlie and Chelsea were the only ones who ever called my Bella anymore. In the past three towns, I had gone by Izzy. It was just less painful. It reminded me less of Edward. The only things I could stand about remembering him was my now pieced back together again scrapbook and his CD, transposed and put onto the latest of technology whenever possible.

We were well to do, like the Cullens had been. Chelsea had large bank accounts around the world, and Charlie and I had made a ton of money by flipping houses, real estate, and we were all lawyers, and good ones at that!

And so, I started high school again. Charlie and Chelsea worked in Seattle, but had "decided the commute was worth it so their baby girl could live in Small Town, USA. Six weeks into the year, I pulled into the parking lot on my beautiful motorcycle. (It was black with spinning blue wheels. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen, and I would have never dreamed it possible 100 years ago. ) There were new students coming today. Joy. More people to scorn me for being different. I was wondering why everyone was so excited about them. I went calmly, like always, into my first period class. It was then I saw the first one. _Emmett Cullen_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Its been so long!!! I couldn't log in! Gahh! Anyway, I hope you like the next chapter and please review.**

**And, as usual Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and any charactors affiliated with that. **

Chapter 5-BPOV

I couldn't belive the new kids were the Cullens. They couldn't be here. Not now, when everything was going so great! I was loving my life, and the twist it took shouldn't have been this. He had to get up and say a little something about himself, which was amusing, to say the least. I chuckled quietly while he continued gawking at me.

The day rolled by, and lunch came. I grabbed a tray and went to sit with the Newton siblings, Christina and Christopher. They were the grand children of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley, and had inherited what I guess was gender genetics. Chris couldn't stop hitting on me, and Chrissy loved gossip. The only genuine one at our table was Jennifer Cheney. She was the granddaughter of Angela Webber and Ben Cheney. Jenn was just like her grand mom. Kind, sweet, and loving, a great friend to the end. I was pretending to eat when they came in.

They grabbed some food and sat down at the same table from all those years ago. And I could suddenly feel three powers seeping into my being. I immediately turned off two of the three, and focused on the thoughts of the Cullens.

_O My God._ Alice was thinking._ Emmett was telling the truth. It is our Bella. Our sweet, loving sister! And look at her fashion choice! She has finally learned how to shop…_ Her thoughts continued down the road of shopping. Little did she know that Chelsea bought all my clothes. I still hated most shopping.

_Lil Sis is back! Sweet! And damn, Lil Sis grew up! She is beautiful! Almost as pretty as Rosie, and I am a little biased towards Rose… I am _so _gonna give her the biggest bear hug eva! I'm so glad she is back! _Emmett was thinking. There really wasn't much to his thoughts. I mean, he was intelligent, just kinda shallow.

Rose wasn't being very nice. _I bet she begged some low life vamp to change her. That is probably the only reason she was with Edward! Little whore! I can't believe her! And she is just as pretty as me! I can't let her take my glory…_ It was still a self confidence hit to be in the same room as her. How could two of them think I was prettier that Rose, if not just as pretty!

_I wonder if she will forgive me. I have so much better control now, I don't even thirst for humans anymore! I feel so bad…_ I didn't blame Jasper for ruining my life, that one was all on him.

_My Bella, she is alive, she didn't get kidnapped. Oh! I assumed she was dead. All her and Charlie's blood. So what happened… Will she forgive me? I only left to prevent her from becoming a vampire, but she doesn't know that. I gonna invite her over… No, something less subtle…_

So Edward was still the same. Always thinking HE knew what was best for ME! There is a difference in those words. I took out my holo phone and told my lunch mates I'd be right back. I needed to call my parents. I immediately called Charlie and Chelsea. They answered on the first ring.

"Bells, what's wrong? Why are you calling us?" Charlie and Chelsea asked me, speaking over each other, it was kind of cute, in a weird, parents love their kids a lot kind of way.

"Mom, Dad, the Cullens are here, and I have one more class with one of them. Edward and I have biology together after lunch. I have the only empty lab table. What should I do?" I agonized to my loving family.

Charlie was the first to recover. "Well Iz," he had to call me Izzy, since I was at school, but I could tell he wanted to call me his little Bells. "Stick it through. You have gone 100 years without him, and I know you love him, but there might be others. Let him know you are a strong and independent woman whom he can learn to respect. Who knows, maybe you can deny him this time…"

Chelsea was next. "I've met the Cullens before, but I think I should call Esme and tell her to have her family ready tonight to meet, discuss what should happen with two covens so close. I will do it, if it is okay with you, Baby. Is it?"

I told her yes, and thanked both of them for the advise and got off the phone, and made my way to the Biology lab, to await my certain and impending doom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews! This is pretty good for a first fan fic! **

**As always, Ms. Meyers owns all! Maybe I could become Ms. Meyers...**

Chapter 6- BPOV

I slowly, for even a human, made my way into the Biology lab. I made it in time for the bell to ring. Edward came in right after me. Mr. Mc Darren signed his slip and showed him my lab table, our lab table now. How I hated the thought. Mr. Mc Darren was surprised that I had such and obvious dislike for the new student. _You would think the beautiful Izzy Swan would like sitting beside the new boy. All the girls and female teachers think he is hot. Hell! Even I do, in a non gay way, Izzy tops all. Her real name is Isabella, she should really go by Bella, she is so beautiful. _Then his thoughts went from being rated G to R, so I changed the focus of that power, slightly disturbed.

I curiously turned my thoughts to Edward, to see if he had gotten over his initial shock. He was now thinking of how aggravating it was that he still couldn't read my thoughts. So, I put my shield down. I had a few things to say I didn't want anybody anywhere to overhear. _Edward Cullen listen to me now._ His head whipped in my direction, going way to fast, his thoughts going faster.

_Bella? I am really hearing her thoughts?_ He started.

_Yes, you are hearing my thoughts, and I can hear yours, but that is beside the point. Now listen here. First off, my name is Izzy now to the humans, we don't want them to get suspious because of all the memorials, all three of them. Chelsea, my mother, wants to get together with your family tonight. She is calling Esme, so don't worry about telling them. I don't want to talk to you other than civilized small talk, but that is to be avoided as much as possible. Do you understand me? I have been hurt so bad, it took years to get over it. It is not happening again because I will never love again. So stay away. _I then turned my shield back on and listened to him scurry to recollect his thoughts. They were so jumbled, it was hilarious.

Mr. Mac Darren, trying to see how smart the new boy was, called on him. "Mr. Cullen, hello? I asked you what the stages of Mitosis are. Hello?"

Edward looked dazed, trying to collect himself. I raised my hand beaming at the poor man. He called on me. "Sorry Mr. Mac Darren, our new _friend _here," I sneered, "must be dazed or dazzeled or something. But I know the answer. They are Interphase, Prophase, Metaphase, Antiphase, and Telephase. Is that correct?"

"Yes, Izzy, thank you. Mr. Cullen, if you could pay attention please." He continued on and I couldn't help but smirk. It was fun making him squirm. Tonight was going to be fun…

-----------------

EPOV

She was beautiful. Her hips swayed and most every male couldn't help but be turned on by her. I tried to hear what these males were saying about her, but they were all thinking of some Izzy girl. Who ever she was, she wasn't near as gorgous as my Bella. Then I heard some loud, obnoxious voice that brought me back to Mike Newton. Ughh!!! Gross man. Anyway, he was talking to Bella, calling her Izzy. Why would she go by that? It isn't a very pretty name. She looked spaced out. I couldn't help but think, _My Bella, she is alive, she didn't get kidnapped. Oh! I assumed she was dead. All of her and Charlie's blood. So what happened… Will she forgive me? I only left to prevent her from becoming a vampire, but she doesn't know that. I gonna invite her over… No, something less subtle… _When I saw her, with a disgusted look over her face, almost as if… she had heard my thoughts? Not possible. Right. She grabbed her cell phone and mad a call. I couldn't make it out. She was too far. Oh well. I would let ask her later, after I had explained. I could catch snippets of her conversation. I heard her say mom and dad, and then two people answered. That was about it though. So she had found a coven. I hoped that didn't mean a mate…

I left for my Biology class. I started following Bella. She didn't seem to notice, going so slow, she was lost in her thoughts. She and I made it to class just in time. She didn't glance at me, until our teacher told me to go and sit next to her. She glared at me with beautiful golden eyes that seemed so alien in her familiar and so unfamiliar face. I realized that this may be harder that I had originally thought. And I still couldn't hear her thoughts. It was so aggravating… Then I heard a voice call out my name, as if talking to me, and it hadn't been there a second before. She said _Edward Cullen, listen to me now._ I whipped my head around too fast for human eyes to see. Not a smart move for my first day. I couldn't belive it. Then, she continued. I couldn't ever hear my Bella's thoughts, it couldn't be her. _Yes, you are hearing my thoughts, and I can hear yours, but that is beside the point. Now listen here. First off, my name is Izzy now to the humans, we don't want them to get suspious because of all the memorials, all three of them. Chelsea, my mother, wants to get together with your family tonight. She is calling Esme, so don't worry about telling them. I don't want to talk to you other than civilized small talk, but that is to be avoided as much as possible. Do you understand me? I have been hurt so bad, it took years to get over it. It is not happening again because I will never love again. So stay away._ I was stunned. Before I could dig more out of her brain, a cloak dropped back down, and I couldn't get her thoughts anymore. It was aggravating. And I couldn't call her Bella? Why Izzy? And who is Chelsea? And why can't I talk to her? And she will never love again? Was I the only one? Were there others? I knew for sure she didn't have a mate now though. Unless they were like those friends with benefits… I didn't like the thought of that. I guess the teacher asked me a question, because Bella dissed me before answering it correctly. Tonight was going to be hell.

----------------------------------------

EsmePOV

I was cleaning the house when I heard the phone ring. It was probably a little human trying to sell us something. They were fun to mess with, not that I'd ever do that around the family, just when I was alone. So I answered the phone and greeted the person.

"Hello," a beautiful voice answered. "My name is Chelsea, and I trust you are Esme?"

"Yes, Chelsea," I answered the vampire, wondering where I had heard her voice before. "What can I do for you?" I wouldn't get to mess with her.

"Well, you see, You would no me from when I was with the Volturi. I was Aro's personal guard. But that is beside the point." That was why she sounded so familiar. "I was wondering if we could get together tonight, discuss some things, since we are living in such a close vicinity."

"That sounds great!" I said, wondering who was in her coven. "If you don't mind me asking, What is your coven's name and who do you all have in it?"

"Not at all," she replied. "We are the Swans." That had to be a coincidence. "My family, not coven, consists of me, my husband, and our daughter. She is his biologically, and mine emotionally. My husband is Charlie, and our daughter is Bell- oops! She is going by Izzy here." As soon as she said that I squeezed the phone so hard it broke. Damn. I was going to need to buy a new phone so the telemarketers could keep calling. Damn it all!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I am going to warn you now, this has a cliffhanger. And I'm not always the best on reviewing right away... My boyfriend comes first... Sorry, but I love all of ya'll, and just have to get it typed. It takes a while... But I will try to have it soon since I may get my laptop taken away for getting a few Cs on my upcoming report card. Thanks for all the review, and keep reading. I will update when I can, I may even be able to get one out again tonight. You never know!**

**And as always, this lovely story is . Too bad by boyfriend isn't a Meyer... I could be in line to own Edward...**

Chapter 7 BPOV

I was laying on my bed until Chelsea called up that we would be leaving in thirty minutes, and that I was to wear my white bubble dress with the thick straps, a bright red belt, red pumps, a red headband and necklace with the matching bracelet and earrings, and my hair was to be curled with minimal make up applied. She always expected perfection, and I wasn't going to contradict her. In twenty five minutes I stood looking presentable at the top or the stairs. Charlie was in a trendy suit, and Chelsea looked the part on a hip mom. She was the right age to have a teenager, but she was still beautiful beyond imagine.

"Bells, my, my, my. Don't you look beautiful! Edward is gonna kill himself for letting you go!" Charlie smiled at me and then glanced over at his wife, appreciating her beauty. Almost enough to make me sick, and I was a vampire! I shouldn't be able to get sick! "And I must be the luckiest man alive! I get to escort two beautiful women tonight." He laughed a hearty and full laugh, one that reminds me of my human days, his old voice buried beneath the bells.

And with that, we were off. We headed out to the family car, an Escalade. It was a vintage, very nice and expensive to keep it up to date with the environmental codes. I was pissed I couldn't ride my motorcycle. We drove through the soggy wilderness of Forks, going to the Cullen's mansion. I didn't want to be here. They were all going to try to reconcile with me. It would just be plain stupid. I didn't want it, and they didn't want it, or else they wouldn't have abandoned me in the first place. And what were we going to do? Eat dinner? That was a laughable theory. And I didn't want to use Alice's visions to see if I was correct.

We finally got to the end of their long drive and got out of the car. Immediately Esme opened the door. "Welcome, friends," she crooned. "Can I get you anything… What a silly question!" she continued to prattle on nervously. Not able to concentrate. Without Jasper's ability, I could sense the nervous and the tense atmosphere. I was mad at all the Cullens, and didn't want anything to do with any of them, so I just scowled and got over it.

Alice looked like she wanted to hug me but I wouldn't be responsive to it, so she did the smart thing and stayed away. Esme led us to the living room, and gave me the chair, and Charlie and Chelsea the love seat. They were so happy and on freaking cloud nine. (That wasn't a term I heard anymore, but I still used and loved it!) Everyone filed in, looking confused and sad. Edward seemed confused about Charlie's thoughts, but I wasn't going to let him in on that quite yet. I sent a quick shout out via brain to him, _Be civil, but no funny business. I swear I will rip you apart and tear you limb for limb if you do, so help me God…_ That ought to do it. He looked confused, but I wasn't going to stoop so low as to listen into his thoughts, no matter how funny they might be. He was probably, from the look on his face, trying to see if he could get around my curtain.

Carlisle was the last to come in, and he looked as radiant as ever. He smiled at me, Charlie, and Chelsea. "Welcome! Hello Bella, and Charlie, as happy as I am to see you, I never thought to see you again. And Chelsea, you are as beautiful as ever!" I was pissed he called me Bella. I wasn't Bella here. In the last town, maybe. But here I was Izzy. They all needed to get it through their thick heads. Idiots.

Charlie smiled a warm smile and replied, "Carlisle, it is great to see you again. And just so she doesn't bite your head off, we are calling her Izzy here in Forks. I'm sure you understand seeing as how memorable we are here. I would have never expected to live this long either, but some things cannot be helped. But our story is long, and I don't think ya'll wish to be board tonight."

Then, Rosalie jumped in. "Oh Charlie, we would love to hear it! I mean we all missed Izzy." Her voice was laced with malice and hate, but had a cheery and sweet top coat. Like a backwards poison apple. She smiled a sweet smile. I couldn't help but look into her thoughts. _Stupid Bitch, sorry Edward, you know it is true. She probably begged some creepy lowlife vamp to change her, and then lost control around Charlie. She is just a slut…_ I couldn't listen to anymore.

Charlie, looking confused when Edward growled and my look of pure misery deepened, said, "Actually, I think Bells should tell the story. I mean, it is mostly hers to tell. I will help, but she should tell it." Rosalie's look of joy at my possible stupidity was too much, and I saw Jasper look at her in what could almost be purely confusion.

"Dad, do I ha—" I was cut off. I really didn't want to.

"Yes, Bells, I say you do. It will feel good to get this all out in the open." He then added quietly, "And you won't ever have to speak to them again if you don't want to."

Everyone in the Cullen coven looked shocked by the final statement that had been whispered. Even Rosalie looked shocked by this statement not meant for her ears.

"All right, I started. Do you want to know? I will tell you, but most of you, with the expectation of Rosalie, probably won't like it. And no, Rosalie, I didn't ask anyone for this life. After Edward left, I would have been content to never see another creature that wasn't supposed to exist again, but life was never kind to me. My number had been up far, far too long." The shocked faces around me made me laugh before continuing.

EPOV

The torturous expression on my angel's face led me to believe she didn't want to be here. If anyone had said that to me, I would have said, "No shit, Sherlock! What was your first clue?" But this was my angel come to earth, the most beautiful being to have walked the planet. A beauty I knew that rivaled Rosalie's, hands down, not just to me, but to anyone. The boys at school liked each equally. It was crazy!

Esme prattled like a nervous school girl on her way to school for the first time, and led them to the living room. Bella's thoughts then invaded my head. _Be civil, but no funny business. I swear I will rip you apart and tear you limb for limb if you do, so help me God… _And the scary thing was that she was being serious. I tried to probe her brain for more information. I couldn't believe she would actually want to hurt me, but then again, I had hurt her bad…

Carlisle then exchanged pleasantries, Charlie didn't want to tell their story. That was understandable, even if I was curious. When I won my beauty back, I would get her to tell me. Then, Rosalie had to open her hideous mouth, and I don't say that lovingly, and ask to hear the story. Her thoughts were cruel. _Stupid Bitch, sorry Edward, you know it is true. She probably begged some creepy lowlife vamp to change her, and then lost control around Charlie. She is just a slut…_ I couldn't listen to anymore. Bella looked even more miserable, and I growled, or reactions confused Charlie.

He wanted Bella to tell the story. I wasn't ready to hear her tell it, I realized. And most of the others weren't as well. Expect for Rosalie. She looked, happy? Poor Jasper was so confused. Bella tried to argue, but it was no use. Charlie was going to make her. He said that she had too. Then, she never had to speak with us again. He hadn't meant for us to hear it, but we did none the less, and I was shocked that she wouldn't want to at least talk to us!

Then, my angel spoke. It was the first time she addressed me directly, even if it was my whole family. She said, "All right, I started. Do you want to know? I will tell you, but most of you, with the expectation of Rosalie, probably won't like it. And no, Rosalie, I didn't ask anyone for this life. After Edward left, I would have been content to never see another creature that wasn't supposed to exist again, but life was never kind to me. My number had been up far, far too long." She laughed at our expressions, even Rosalie's was surprised. But the second thing I thought of, after she dissed Rosalie in front of everyone, and the fact she was upset by this, was the fact that she said my name. That had me on cloud nine.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Thanks for the patince, and I still don't know if my computer will be taken away... so pray it won't! Anyway... Thank you so much for your suppport, and I am sorry I can't email all ya'll back! Anyway...**

**Stepenie Meyers said that I couldn't have Twilight, no matter how many pennies I had, so, alas, I still don't own Jacob Black...**

Chapter 8 BPOV

I looked around at each of the Cullen's beautiful face and hated them in the core of my being for leaving me. I looked to my father and mother, the look on their beautiful faces encouraging me. I then decided to begin.

"Edward left me in the woods alone, and like and idiot, I tried to follow him, getting hopelessly lost. A member from the Quillette tribe found me. It turns out that they turn into werewolves. Anyway, the alpha, Sam, saved me. Victoria was in the forest that night." The Cullens looked shocked. I wanted Edward a little blind sighted for once. I protected everyone's thoughts. He looked shocked, and I smirked at him and continued. "They wolves protected me, and kept me safe. Jacob Black is one, still, and he was helping to heal my heart. I might have moved on, and gotten married to him, had his children, but I never had the chance. About six months after ya'll left, Victoria broke into our home, and tried to kill me. She was just about to, at least, that is my theory; when she realized that _YOU_ had left me.

"She told me that she had been watching me. I was so ready for death. I was anxious. I could have never done it myself, but if she was doing it, well, that made it easier." Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Jasper had pained expressions that I could have cared less about. My parent's pain looked ancient, they knew this story. They had heard it before. I went on. "She said it wasn't fair that I would die. No. She had to cause me misery. She was going to track down Edward's new mate, the one who he really loved, but out of vengeance for me, she was going to turn me, so I could have an eternity without love, just like her."

"Then Charlie came home. He called to me up the stairs, and was then in my room. She left me, and cackled, saying that I wouldn't have to be alone in my misery. No. She was going to make me feel guilty for the rest of eternity. If I had never been tangled up with vampires, she said, she wouldn't be killing me now. And now, Charlie was going to have to suffer with me. Every day I feel gui-"Charlie cut me off.

"Bells, you know I don't blame you! I blame that vile woman! And if I had never been a vampire, I would have never met my Chelsea! You know I don't blame you!" The Cullen's eyes were wide, as they tried to decipher what was happening. They realized how deep of shit they had left me in. Served them right.

"I know Dad, but that doesn't change how I feel. But anyway, back on to the story. She bit Charlie first. He tried to tell me to run, but it did no use. It was the weekend, so nobody was going to be looking for us. No fishing was planned, I had slowly distanced myself from all of my plans, and Jacob was patrolling that weekend, so I wasn't going to even go down to La Push. No one called while we were burning. It was the second most painful thing I had to live through. And yes, I do mean the second. That is why my human memories of myself are so good. If your greatest pain happens in your human memory, then you don't have a memory loss. The memories, though they are from human eyes, are crystal clear. All the way from my birth actually, it is very weird. And I think Edward knows my most painful experience, though it has faded over time. I really don't have any painful memories anymore. It is kind of relaxing. Any ways, I got out of the pain before Charlie did. I ran around the house gathering all our stuff, trying to ignore all the blood on the floor of our room. It was so tantalizing. Anyway, I got us both out of the house without licking those damn floorboards clean, and into the meadow. I explained it all to him, and we ran away. We kept a safe distance.

"We watched our memorial service, and watched tombstones be put up in honor of us. Renee was harder, since we still both loved her dearly, me as a mother, and Charlie as the mother of his only child. After the funeral, we visited Renee and Phil in the middle of the night, gently waking them up. We hunted everyday for a week so we could do this. To her, we were apparitions, ghosts come to reassure her. We went hunting and went to Italy.

"We stayed with the Volturi, for a decade I'd say. We knew they would be good people to help develop any powers that we may have. That is when we found the full extent of our powers. We hadn't really been around others of our kind, so we didn't know. We had been vampires for about 20 years now… Anyway, we found that Charlie had a weak mental shield. Aro couldn't get a good read on his thoughts unless he let it down, which was much easier for him to learn than it was for me to learn. Mine was much more complicated, and started a new theory. I had Charlie's power, much stronger. But in addition to that, I also had a power to copy and repeat. And it isn't two powers really, the other one is hereditary, at least that is the theory. They think that vampires can have genetic traits as well. We have even found out that males can have babies too. But after 10 years, we became board, and it was hard for Chelsea to become a veggie vamp, so we left.

"Charlie and Chelsea hit it off at the beginning, right from the start. It was adorable. Chelsea can repel bodies with her mind. It is like, if you start to approach her, and she doesn't want you to come close, she can send you going in the opposite direction without knowing why. It is pretty cool.

"And I would bet you are all wondering two things. First off, yes, I can now see the future, read emotions, and hear minds. I have the Volturi's powers, and no, they are not all present all the time. I can shut them on and off. I also learned, like Charlie, to expand my shield, which is why Edward can't read any of you all's thoughts." I said this with a smug smile. "And the other question you are all wondering is if I had a mate, or have one presently. I did have one. We just weren't true mates. He was also from the Volturi. We left after 10 years, when we had been vampires for 30 years, with Chelsea and her "son", Richard. He was a newer vampire too. He could see the past, which was beyond amazing. Anyway, we never really loved each other. We were both just lonely. When he found Laura, his mate, who was the most amazing and sweet vampire we had ever met. They complimented each other perfectly. He was always stuck in the past, and she was there to see he didn't stay there too long. That was one thing I sucked at was getting him out. I was overjoyed for him. They are the cutest couple. They are in Port Angles right now. Not ever very far from us, but still a separate coven." Charlie was cringing at me and Rich's past, and Chelsea was cringing at how I had called us a coven. I sent them a sad smile, and continued.

"He traveled with us for 50 years, going around the world. It was fun. We have a created a lot of money for our accounts. I have been a lawyer, doctor, teacher, and professor. Charlie and Chelsea have stayed in either law or law enforcement. Richie always did whatever I did. For the last 20 years we have been traveling around doing the same, but without Richard.

"Finally, we thought it was right to come back to Forks. The only ones left who could have the slightest chance of recognizing us are old and senile. I actually had a run in with old Mike Newton. It was fun. He swore up and down I was his Bella, returned at last. I loved it. I just got to say I wasn't. So, Charlie, anything I left out?"

"No Bells, I don't think you did. Great job Baby," he replied.

"Then may I go now, I really am board. And you know I just don't flat out want to be here." I saw Esme wince when I said that, and everyone look hurt. I didn't care, I just wanted out. I wanted to run, to Seattle and back maybe. Or all the way to Canada… Anyway, I had to get out of there.

Chelsea, who was guessing how hard it was for me to be there, gave me a nod, and I shot out of there like a pistol, hearing a few, damns and shits. I didn't care, I was running, I was invincible. And I let my thoughts disappear as I ran, not caring where I was going.

APOV

I watched the whole story before everyone came in, without Edward watching. And I couldn't believe it. How could Bella be like this. It was all Edward's fault. He was and idiot and didn't deserve Bella, she was now beautiful and confidant. He had never truly treated her as and equal, like me and Jasper, and was going to have to start. If he ever wanted Bella back, he would truly have to. I couldn't see if he could, all I knew was that Bella was full of woman power, and ready to use it.

RosePOV

I couldn't believe her story, it was so raw and true, and full of so much pain that only me and Esme would pick up on, which just made me hate her more. I became more and more determined as time went on that Edward couldn't be allowed back with her; she would only hurt him again. But his time, she would hurt him, he wouldn't be hurting himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- A couple of things... First, I'm back from being grounded, so I am sorry this took a while, but I lost my laptop with my story on it, so I couldn't really write. Second, I know this is short, but it is kinda a filler, I love Jacob just as much as I love Edward, and couldn't leave him out of the story, so this chapter came. Also, I have a reason Rosalie is so cruel, and I really do love the character of Rosalie, so she has a purpose. Don't worry. :D And Finally, Ms. Meyer owns all of everyone, but Lilly, who is mine...**

Chapter 9 BPOV

I continued running, until I couldn't run any more for the sobs were coming on so intense now. If ever there were a time I had wanted to die, it was right now.

I knew a visit to my own personal sun was in order. I took out my phone and shot a text to Jacob, hoping for an escort onto his land.

JacobPOV

It was about 4 am when I got the text message from Bella the leech. I loved that girl in a different way now, but she was still my sister, not my love. I had imprinted, finally, after 100 years. I couldn't wait to tell her, and was anxious on the boundary line.

I stood there, well, maybe bouncing was a better term, but anyway, acting just like the 15 year old Bella had met so long ago. But when I saw her face, the expression of torment, and her arms wrapped around her waist, as if to keep from falling apart, I immediately stopped and went into big brother mode, running out to hug my best friend. She was sobbing in my arms.

"Bells, baby, what is it? What is wrong? Are Charlie and Chelsea all right?" My questions and concerns spewed out of my mouth like wildfire.

"Everyone is fine," she replied. "It is just… they are back. I just told them our story; expect for you, you are none of their bees wax." She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. "But I am better; I just needed a firery hug. How have you been?"

I was worried, I hadn't seen Bells like that since she had been a human. "I was happy Bells, I have some great news… But now I am not so sure you should kno-" I was cut off.

"Jacob Black, if you don't tell me right now, two things will happen simultaneously, one, your father will do summersaults in his grave, and two, I will wrestle it out of the werewolf. Got it, now dish…" she gave me and expectant look.

"Well, I imprinted on a member of the pack… Do you remember Sam and Emily? Well, their great grand daughter has just recently come to La Push… Because she is a werewolf. They had moved away, which was why I had never met her, and now we have imprinted on one another, which is a strange feeling. Her name is Lillian, and I love her dearly. She is wonderful. Beautiful and great, fair, and can kick my ass…" I stared off into space with what I'm sure was a sickly sweet expression on my face, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to see her again. "Bells, I want you to meet her… Come with me…" we took off running through the trees to my little cabin in the woods. I just hoped that Lillian and Bella would like each other, because I wanted Bella to plan our wedding, and wanted to propose tonight…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I truly was happy for Jacob. He deserved to be happy. I was still miserable though, but I loved Lillian and had a great afternoon. At dusk, as they were about to turn in for the night, I said my good byes and went home to Charlie and Chelsea.

Unsure of what their reaction was going to be concerning my take off this morning, I quietly let myself in. Suddenly, Mom's arms were around my neck. My dad unnecessarily cleared his throat, and I looked over at him. I opened my other arm, and we just stood there for 3 hours while I dry sobbed. It was an amazing feeling to let it all go. When I finally pulled away, I said I would be up in my room. I then got out the CD Edward had made for me so many years ago. I then got my modern version of the CD. I put it in and grabbed a second CD. I grabbed the CD Phil had given me and then started listening to it in its updated form. I had, as every new technology came out, updated these two CDs so that I could always have them.

And as so many years ago, I tried to completely submerge myself in the music, letting myself forget the Cullens, Carlisle's compassion, Esme's care, Emmett's protectiveness, Rosalie's hate, Jasper's guilt, Alice's sorrow, and Edward's undying supposed passion. I let myself get lost, in my own body…


	10. Chapter 10

**I know this chapter is short, and I am sorry. I will try to update as soon as possible. But we have finals soon, TAKS tests are done, but it is still hard to keep up with the advanced workload. Don't hate me, and know that this summer I will be able to update more.  
As Usual: I don't own Twiligt or any charactors. I may dream, but it will never come true. **

Chapter 10

I got up and immediately turned off Phil's CD. I got ready lightening fast, it really didn't take long when you could never have a bad hair day, look bad in any of the most atrocious clothes, and never needed any cover up, or make up for that matter. Getting ready took a matter of minutes.

I started listenting to the tracks of the homemade CD from Edward on my 18th birthday, not really thinking of the Cullens, who would all be able to hear the music that was billowing in my ears. I got in my car and drove to school.

I was upset, and missing Richard, not for his love, but for his support. We were now like brother and sister; we had just done the dirty deed. It was weird, in a way, but not. We had just remained close friends. I was now realizing how alone in this world I actually was. Jacob had an imprint. He would be married and have kids and die soon. Richard had Laura, and I was alone. Even my dad had someone he loved.

I pulled into the parking lot with his music sounding beautiful in my head. I jumped out and then started heading towards the library, where a monument to Isabella Marie Swan was. Me. And I wanted to wallow a little bit.

I turned up the music and started dry sobbing in front of the monument. Not many humans were around, so I wasn't very worried. But time must have passed. I felt these cool arms around me. I looked up to see Rosalie, hugging me, comforting me. I didn't know what to think, but I did know that she was the only person I would allow to comfort me. She understood why I didn't want to get back together, in her own way. So I allowed her to drag me away, to have a sob fest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose POV

Seeing Bella, or Izzy, like that had my dead heart breaking in two. I finally realized, she wasn't the spawn of Satin, she was a heartbroken girl trying to remain strong. It seemed that that was what happened with girls from her time. Girls like me forgave and moved on, or moved back. Girls like Isabella, they tried to remain feminist and "strong", and that wore on them.

It was then that I heard the music playing. It was the CD Edward had given her so long ago. This broke my heart even more. She had never, for a second. really gotten over him. Not in 100 years.

I decided, I would help Bella; she wasn't the skank I originally thought. If she wanted to get back together with Edward, I would allow it. I was tired of my bitch façade. I was going to do what was right. I was going to give love a second chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- Sorry this took so long. It is also very short, for which I again apogize for. I have had projects (I'm supposed to be working on one right now!) and finals and trying to spend time with my Austin (my boyfriend) and other crap. I will be better this summer. I would like to ask everyone to review, so that I can have feed back. Also, Edward came and visited me last night and told me to remember. I asked him what I was supposed to remember. He then proceeded to tell me to say that I didn't write Twilight. I stuck my tounge out at him and said no. He then took my Twilight books and held them over a fire. I quickly changed my tune and now am saying, "I didn't write Twilight, Stepenie Meyer did... Now can I have my books back?"**

Chapter 11

EPOV

I heard a song at school that I hadn't heard for a long time. It was Bella's lullaby. I was thinking it was Emmett or Alice playing a not very funny prank on me. I was pissed off. I was running at human speed to where the noise was coming from. That was when I heard two things. One was where it was coming from. A personal music player. I rounded the corner and saw my Bella and Rosalie sitting there. Bella was dry sobbing and Rosalie was holding her in front of her monument and holding her while she was having a moment. But Rose's thoughts really surprised me. She sounded ready to forgive Bella and help us get back together. All of the sudden, Bella and Rosalie's heads snapped up at us. Rose's face had a look of deep and sudden remorse. But Bella's had a strange look, almost as if she wanted to strangle me and hold and kiss me at the same time. All of the sudden, as if she had heard my thoughts, she started yelling.

"WHO IN THE BLOODY EFFIN HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE EDWARD CULLEN!" sobs started to rack her body, and we were drawing a crowd.

Rosalie started to pull Bella away. "Come on by bella, my beauty, we are going." I already knew where, and Rosalie threw me a look. I then her say, _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, if you even think of coming I am going to hurt you and never help you two get back together. So help me if I see you anywhere near that cabin…_ She left the rest up to my imagination. I wasn't going anywhere near there today.

BPOV

Did I really just scream at Edward? Oh to be a human and sleep. To think I used to long for this life, but why? I then got a flash from the future about what was going to happen today. Rosalie was taking me to what she called the forbidden zone. It was a place where all the Cullen girls could go away to get some feminine peace. They had it stocked with chocolate candles, since we couldn't eat the chocolate, and millions of chick flicks, ancient, modern, and old. They had 'em all. I was ready to hear what Rosalie had to tell me.

RPOV

I was going to comfort Bella today, or Izzy, hopefully I could get her to use Bella again today. It would be a good healing process. I would get the two of them on a date this week. Edward would just have to start from square one.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- OMG! I am so sorry this took so long! I finally had five of my own seconds! Between councling camps, helping our Church's VBS, going to a leadership conferance, and Summer trips with the grandparents, My summer has been PHYSCO! Anyway, this chapter is short. And for that I am sorry. Hopefully I can update soon. The school year starts soon and that means that the easy beginning of the Semester will begin and I will have more time! Any way, I don't own Twilight, and never will unless SM gave me up for adoption as an infant and Twilight is her way of rewarding me for being so amazing and having to give me up... Doubt it though...**

Chapter 12

BPOV

Rosalie explained it to me. All of it. "Bella," she started, and I tried to tell her my name was not Bella, but was Izzy, but before I could even try, she stopped me. "Don't go giving me any of the _Izzy_ crap Isabella Swan! I know you, remember? So, where were we? Oh yea, Bella, after you left, our family split apart, and they are all too proud to admit this, but we all thought we were split for good. Edward was living somewhere in South America, going out to the jungles only when he was desperate, Alice and Jasper left, going around trying to find more of Alice's past and Jasper's family's fate. Did you know that he was married when he left for the war? Opps, side tracked. Me and Emmett went up into Northern Canada, for the bears, no, just grizzlies and black bears. Carlisle and Esme stayed and tried to continue normal lives and convince us to come home. The first to return were Alice and Jasper. They aren't venom related, but their bond is the best out of all of us children. Me and Em were next. Finally Edward came home. This is his first school in over 100 years. Since you two broke up."

"Are you serious? I never wanted to break up the Cull-" I started. But before I could finish I was cut off.

"You didn't break us up. We broke ourselves up. I blame Edward. He was the dense air head that thought he knew what was best for not just our family, who he had lived with for over 50 years, but also for you, Bella. I know you haven't moved on. We all know. You did try, which is more than I could have done if Emmett had broken up with me. I don't know how you did it. Well, I guess I do. You had Charlie, he had Chelsea. You had a family from day one, and me and Emmett breaking up would do the same thing to the Cullens as what you and Edward breaking up has done. Don't you see Bella, we need you."

"Rosalie, thank you." I reached in and gave her a hug, which immediately made us both feel awkward. We quickly retracted and stared at each other. I nervously scratched my head.

Rosalie, very quietly said, "I'm glad no one saw that or they would have thought the Apocalypse had come…"

I quickly and whole heartedly agreed, "Yea, they would say hell froze over…"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Hey world! I am so happy to have another chapter up! Sadly, this story is coming to a close within two more chapters. Chapter 14 and an Epilogue. But anyway, I forgot something last time, and happily, no one caught it. I am a watcher of Days of our Lives (So sad but true. It comes on at nights on soap net and I have watched it for years with my grandparents) and used the closing lines of last chapter from the show when two girls who have hated each other for years (and one is still a bitch, stealing the other's baby so that the father wouldn't know that she had had a miscarrage with her child... opps! too much! but watch the show if you wanna really know...) hugged and were glad nobody saw. So, to Days, there you go! Also, I don't own Faith Hill's songs or Twilight. One last thought, Edward says something in here, and just to let you know, no matter what they say, guys really do think like that! Here you go, Chapter 13...**

Chapter 13

BPOV

I came home around 3 am, not that Dad or Chelsea were very worried, I could here them from a mile away. It was very… Disturbing… Anyway, I needed to decide a course of action, and thankfully, it was the weekend coming up, so I had a few days to decide what I wanted to do.

For one, I could do nothing, keep on ignoring it. That wouldn't work. It was killing me slowly. It was killing Edward. Killing our families. No, that will not work. Someone would snap. I wanted this to be on _MY_ terms. Not his, not our families, _MINE_.

I didn't know exactly what I was going to do. But then, it didn't matter. I didn't care, I just knew that I loved him. I wasn't going tonight. I wanted to get ready first. So, rushing up to my room, I immediately started going through my closet. I found what I was looking for. It was an outdated v neck blue sweater. God, how grandma could I get in this thing. So, to stay some what in style, I added a pair of the latest black, skin tight pants. I immediately started on my makeup. Using techniques that would never die, I gave my self a smoky blue eye and luscious pink lips. I added cover up so that I wasn't so ghostly pale. I did my hair in a full bodied way, that it made my face look like that of a super model. I added a pair of golden hoop earrings a simple gold necklace and bracelet and was stunned. Overall, it wasn't a bad result. I was passable; I could face Edward like this.

As I was about to leave the house, my father and Chelsea came down stairs to talk to me. This couldn't be good.

"Bella," Chelsea started, "My dear, are you sure, you have been broken too many times. I don't want to see it happen again. Could you take it if he left you again? Think before you answer."

I sat there thinking. Could I? "No. I couldn't Mom, but falling in love is a risk, and if there isn't a risk, it isn't worth it. Please underst-" I was cut off by my dad.

"Bells, we understand and will stand behind your decision. Go, we give you our blessing."

"Charlie," Chelsea started, "Please make her think on this longer…"

"Chelsea, no, she has thought and been miserable too long, and if he screws with her this time, well… I can deal with him. Now, Bella, what are you still doing here. GO!"

I quickly left, understand Chelsea's concern. She didn't want to see me get hurt. I understood, I didn't want Charlie to get hurt like I thought he would when they first told me they were going to get married. It is what a family does; they worry and fret about one another. I loved them for loving me unconditionally.

I ran to the Cullens' house at full speed. I scaled the wall when I got there and jumped into Edward's room. He was lying on his couch, and was startled when he saw me. He looked like he had seen a goddess. His eyes held such reverence, that I actually looked around to see if there was another person behind me. There wasn't. I was amazed that he looked at me like that. I couldn't believe it.

"Bella," he breathed, his voice sounding forced. He was, well amazed as I said.

I didn't waste another minute, before he could move I quickly came over and jumped on top on him and started kissing him. It was amazing. I had never, in my life or death, felt a kiss like this. I won't get too gory with you, my personal life is personal. But this kiss made me feel like Faith Hill must have felt when she wrote the song, _This Kiss_, because this kiss was unstoppable, unspeakable, and criminal, this kiss was amazing. I was happy it was the weekend.

EPOV

I was lost in thought over what Rose's thoughts were. I mean, she was hiding something, and looked at me funny. I didn't know what it meant. Was it good or bad? Why did she have to screw with me like that? I just wanted to know. I guess she thought Bella just needed to come by herself. I needed her. Wanted her. In every way, I loved her. I always had, and it killed me to think that she didn't think that I had. All of the sudden, I heard a thud in my room. Looking up, I was greeted by Aphrodite. This goddess had come to torment me, I was sure. She turned slightly as if to see if another was in the room.

Isabella was a mix of old and new. Her shirt, my favorite one she had owned as a human, one I didn't think could ever look better on her, looked amazing. It hugged her in all the right places. It made her ample breast look beautiful, without making her look like a slut and without it showing too much, I was amazed. Before I could comprehend what was happening next, she came and started kissing me. It was unlike anything I had every experienced before. This wasn't Bella who was timid, this was a stronger Bella, who knew what she wanted and knew what to do. She licked my bottom lip and I quickly allowed entrance into my mouth, and from there, All I could say was I was happy it was the weekend, and that I had just hunted.

BPOV

On Monday morning we were starting to leave the hotel we went to, since neither of us wanted to be disturbed that weekend, but we both had school. We jumped back into Edward's room, and he told me to wait before I left and went home. Trying to see what he was thinking, I quickly jumped into her mind. But he was singing_, I know a way to make Bella wait… _to the tune of I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. It was infuriating; he knew I was reading it. He came out of the closet and came to me with a small velvet box. I immediately understood.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my Bella and Izzy, I have made many mistakes in my life, the biggest was ever thinking that I should leave you. I was young and foolish, but if you would please forgive me, I should like for you to marry me, and become Mrs. Edward Cullen, my wife and mate, for now and always."

I looked at him, not quite believing he would even have to ask, and I wanted to say something sarcastic, something sweet, something sassy, something that was everything rolled into one. But that wouldn't work. So, I settled for something brides to be had said for years,

"Yes."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey this is the final chapter before the Epilogue. Thanks to everyone who has written me. I appriciate it so much. I am already working on another fic for Harry Potter that thas been in my head for a while, but instead of writing as I go, I would like a little bit more written. So, I don't own any of the characters. If you want to see what I imagine some of the aspects of the wedding to be like, look on my profile. Y'all have been terrific!**

Chapter 14- The Wedding

BPOV

Of course the first thing that happened was that Alice came bounding in. "YOU WORKED IT OUT!!! I AM SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!!!" and gave us enthusiastic hugs and kisses on our cheeks. Jasper stood looking amused at his wife bounding around the room. "Can I plan your… THANKS! Ohmygaw!!! What colors… BLUE AND SILVER!!! Got it…" she was staying one step ahead of us in the future, not letting us say anything. "ESME!!! CALL CHELSEA, STAT!!! WE HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN!!! What date to you… MARCH 17!!!" All we could do was laugh. She gave us our choices, and then knew what we wanted immediately. It was hysterical. I couldn't wait.

March 17, St. Patrick's Day, Wedding Day

"Beeellaaa," a voice sing-songed to me. Today was the day. I couldn't wait. I sat through an hour of hair and make up. It wasn't hard when you were a vampire. We had invited Mike, who was old and senile, and kept insisting he went to high school with me and Edward. His two grand children were so embarrassed and didn't know why he didn't stop this crazy story. No one understood it though. I had left that Friday screaming and fighting with Edward and we had come back with a marriage date. Jake couldn't be any more happy for me, and I was planning his wedding which was going to take place on October 5, when the leaves on the trees should, through my new visions, be beautiful and falling, adding beautiful complements to their dark skin.

My dress, which I had insisted on, hung at the entrance of my room. It wasn't white, for I wasn't a virgin and wasn't pretending I was for anyone. It just would be stupid for me to pretend. It was an older style dress. Around the time we met, I would say, but it was classic. It was ivory with short sleeves and an empire waist line and a dark blue sash that complimented the bridesmaid's dresses. My engagement ring and jewelry were silver. The only golden piece was to be my mother's wedding ring from Phil, I had inherited it when she died, without any other children.

My bridesmaids, Lillian and Rosalie, and Maid/Matron of honor, Alice, were wearing matching dark blue dresses with silver beading to highlight the colors of the wedding. The official was to be Emmett. I loved that! The Best man was Jasper, no one would let Jacob be my fourth bridesmaid, so he was a groomsman. I really wanted him in that dress! My bridesmaids outnumbered the groomsmen, but I really wanted Emmett to have us say our vows. It was to be a night that I would never forget. Anyway, Edward had a black tux with a silver vest, and Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob had dark blue, matching my sash and the girl's dresses. Dad and Carlisle were dressed in suits with silver and blues diagonally stripped ties. The mothers were wearing two beautiful silver dresses with dark blue head bands. It was perfect. No one could ask for a more beautiful wedding. Not even me, and I was picky.

The night went off without a hitch, and I could barley say my vows, for I wanted to laugh. Charlie walked me down the isle, and gave me away, Chelsea and Esme cried non-exsistint tears, Edward fumled while looking for my ring, which made me giggle and say in a low, fast voice that only us vamps could hear, "Wow, am I marrying the clumsiest vampire?" causing Emmett to give out a bark of laughter and get a look from Rose that said, "I'm gonna smack you later for that." The only thing missing was Renee. But I wasn't going to mourn that. I had Chelsea now, and to me, she was more of a mother, since my human memories had faded so much. As soon as our vows were done, we kissed. Emmett coughed after we had been at it for about 10 seconds. No need to make the humans antsy!

The reception had so much food and drink for the humans. Me and Edward both managed the customary first bite of cake for the photo's sake. We even got a few surprise guests. We had invited the Denali clan, and they came, wishing their best. Tanya seemed a little sad, but overall they were happy. But they weren't the surprise. Aro, Caicus, Marcus, their wives, Jane, and Alec came. It was odd. They sacred the humans a bit with their violet eyes and strange look, but they didn't ruin the party. The next week was spring break, so we left for our honey moon. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going, and I was anxious to see where we were going, and tried repeatedly to get into his head, but to no success. He was always singing, I know a place that Bella's gonna love… It got annoying fast. He ended up taking us to Europe, for a beautiful vacation. We had a marvelous time and showed up in all our pictures. It was overcast everyday we were there. We loved it. I couldn't ask for a better life.


	15. Epilogue

**AN- A short Epilogue. We don't need much, just to tie up some loose ends. If enough people ask, I may write a sequal/compainion after the one for Harry Potter I am working on now. I will post the new story soon, but don't know when, because I want to get it written to at least chapter 10 before I post, and am only starting 5. I am working on putting in more dialogue. Anyway, This is the final part to So I Thought You Were Dead. Thanks to all y'all who reviewed! I don't own Twilight, nor, can I hope apparently... THANKS FOR READING!**

Epilogue

Years passed, and as we were hunting in the woods on our honeymoon, we found an infant. Immediately we got permission to raise the child, as long as when she was 17 she would promise complete secrecy. We agreed. The child we named Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. Renesmee, after Esme and my mother Renee, Carlie for Carlisle, Chelsea, and Charlie. She was beautiful, and, when she turned 17 decided to stop aging and join me and Edward as a vampires.

Lillian and Jake's wedding was beautiful. The fall colors accented them perfectly. They stopped phasing and had a family. Marie, Mason, Charlie, and William. Marie and Mason were named after Edward and I. Charlie and William, or Billy, after, well, does it need explanation. Jacob and Lillian died in their sleep on their 75th wedding anniversary. We are still in contact with their children, grandchildren, and recently great-grandchildren. It was amazing.

Edward and I live with Charlie and Chelsea, but are never more than a one hour run from the Cullens, but there were just too many vampires to continue living all under the same roof. Renesemee actually, many years later, when the were wolf gene was almost gone, fell in love with one of his decendnts and turned him into a vamp. Our lives were charmed. The Swans, Charlie, Chelsea, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and (ironically enough) Jacob Black. The Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. There was finally peace in our lives.


End file.
